


Sanctuary

by orphan_account



Series: Keiths in a Pod [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but i probably will not, for now enjoy the hunk taking care of the angry flame son, i'll work on the second chapters and have them up over the next few days, last story in the keiths in a pod series, unless i do one for coran and allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything went black just as he and Red were flung from the Castle of Lions. He doesn't even wake up when they hit the atmosphere of a planet. Hopefully nothing goes wrong while he's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Hunk didn't know Keith that well, and he hadn't seen what Keith had been doing prior to them all getting back to the Castle of Lions. But, after he gets thrown out of the wormhole- he remembered Coran saying it was corrupted, so that would be why they were separate- he saw Keith, in the red lion, hurtling toward a planet at full speed. Hunk knows he's nowhere near fast enough to get in front of Keith and slow him down that way, but maybe he can get close enough to grab Keith's tail and force the other pilot to slow down. Hunk's been trying to get Keith's attention over the comms, too, but all he's getting is staticy breathing. Keith might be unconscious, and if he could remember what everyone had been yelling over the comms during the fight to save Allura and later Shiro, he'd know what Keith'd been doing. He thinks Keith had been defending the black lion, but he can't remember right now. He manages to grab Keith's tail and use his own thrusters to slow both of their descents, but it won't be an easy landing. Keith's still too fast for Hunk to really cushion his landing, so he has to hope the red lion's built for crashing into things. Even though he knows that's Yellow's job, being the tank.

Hunk runs a hand over his face after he's managed to get them to land as nicely as he can- he actually kinda just aimed for a body of water and then dragged Keith and Red out by their tail. That should've kept injuries to a minimum, at least he thinks so. He remembers reading something about how if you know you're gonna crash, aim for water if your plane can handle it. He knows the lions aren't planes, but he's *sure* the principal still holds. Now, he just needs to actually check the red paladin out and make sure he's ok. He can still hear staticy breathing, so at least he knows Keith isn't dead. Probably. He also knows Pidge found medpods on Yellow and Green, and he'd bet an arm that all lions have them, so he's gonna load Keith into Red's while he scouts for food and makes plans. Maybe he'll even make friends with the locals.

Keith was unconscious in his cockpit, but Hunk pulled him up and loaded him into the medpod waiting for him with no difficulty. Red was purring the moment Hunk grabbed Keith, and he was pretty sure it was entirely because he didn't just walk out of the big red cat with his pilot. Thing was probably worried stiff about 'Stupid Mullet Head' as Lance would definitely call Keith, and Hunk was more than happy to let Red monitor and take care of his own... thing. Whatever paladins were actually to the lions. He's not really sure what all this bond stuff means, to be honest. Sounds like the kinda stuff you read in comic books and mangas. Not that Hunk knows anything much about those at all, nosiree bob, he does *not*. Not at all.

Okay maybe a little. So sue him, he liked things like Naruto and Yu-gi-oh! and The Justice League and The Young Avengers. The normal Avengers didn't really hold an appeal, if he's honest with himself. But that does not matter right now, he has food to find! And plans to make for when Keith is out of the pod. And maybe also something to tinker with, his hands are getting twitchy. As he's wandering, the comms in his helmet suddenly spark to life, and he squeaks in surprise.  
" _Testing, testing, can anybody hear me?_ "  
"Lance? Where are you? I didn't see you land anywhere!"  
" _Hunk! Buddy, am I glad to hear you. I'm stranded on this rocky planet I don't recognize._ "  
"I'm on a forest-y one with Keith. He's kinda out of commission, though. I won't be able to go scouting for you until I'm sure Keith will be fine without me."  
" _Whaaat? Seriously? Even on different planets Mullet Head's sabotaging me!_ "  
"Lance. Keith's in bad shape, he isn't being malicious. And he's not even that bad of a guy, really. You need to calm down about that so-called rivalry you have."  
" _Hunk!_ " Lance sounds honestly scandalized and a little hurt.   
"Sorry, bro, just... felt like you needed to hear it. Maybe if you stopped being antagonistic to him you two could be friends? You're the like, second and third best pilots in Team Voltron."  
" _...Who's number one?_ "  
"Shiro."  
" _...That's fair._ "

Hunk laughed, and hummed in agreement. "Yeah. Anyway, bro, I gotta do some scouting 'round me and Keith's lions. You take care of yourself, okay? I can't find you if you aren't there to tell me I'm going the wrong way."  
" _Only you would have direction issues in space and nowhere else, Hunk. Never change._ "  
"You need me, don't tempt me to leave you stranded." He jokingly warned his friend. He got a scandalized gasp and an " _I never!_ " in return. He laughs.  
"But seriously, stay alive. You should go scouting for your own surroundings."  
" _What if I say I already did?_ "  
"I'd call your bluff. Go scout, Lance." Lance whines, but the comms break off so he must have gone to do what Hunk told him to. Good. Hunk just happened upon a small... village, from the looks of it. He'll talk to the locals.

It's an unconquered planet that's fairly close to primitive. They're developing fast, though, and Hunk is sure they'll be a target of the Galra soon even without the new way the Galra mine things. The inhabitants taught him which plants were edible, and gave him a few in return for some repairs he could assist in by lifting things. They're all roughly the size of the Arusians, and a lot of their structures are pretty small. The crash into the lake nearby flooded some of the mud-huts, and Hunk was more than happy to help the little people rebuild. They offered to have a feast in his honor, but he declined. He had a friend to take care of. They then ordered him to bring his friend for a feast soon. He almost wishes Keith will be able to come out soon, just so he doesn't disappoint them.

He brings the food back to the red lion with a smile, and finds Keith still in the pod. Red isn't purring anymore, but Hunk... can sort of tell the lion is still pleased. He's just tired. Hunk doesn't know why he thinks Red is a male lion, since none of the lions have manes, but it's probably the same reason he feels like Yellow is male. Intuition, probably. Isn't that a thing people have? He knows Disney did a song about 'mother's intuition' once. Thinking about that song actually reminds him of Shiro, though. Shiro is the one who knows, like, everything. Hunk put the fruit and little sandwich things the locals made onto Red's console and headed over to Yellow to grab a couple projects to tinker with while he waited for Keith.

He'd finished with the first (a mini version of Rover, built from scratch. It's a present for Pidge, as a sort of pick-me-up. Hunk thinks they might need it.) and was half-way through the second when the medpod hissed like an angry cat. Hunk is up and checking on it when it opens and Keith all but falls out of it. Hunk catches him before he can actually go anywhere, and is actually really surprised by how small Keith feels, considering he looks much less injured than he did before. His shoulder still looks wonky, but... for some reason, Hunk feels like Keith is fine. Ish. Mostly. He'll find out soon enough.  
"Keith? You alright?"


End file.
